narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensō
Sensō is an ancient being whose origins are largely unknown, but have given birth to numerous legends. Suspected to have been around even before the time of the Ten Tails, Sensō holds legendary, immense power and is able to wield all basic elemental transformations. In the ancient time, mankind attempted to battle and defeat Sensō, sending massive fleets to attempt to kill the being, but wave after wave were destroyed. Eventually Sensō's vast power was defeated by the wit of a mere warrior, causing Sensō to fall into a volcanic chasm where where he lay dormant for millennia. Background During the times of ancient man, the very mention of Sensō inspired fear into any mortal, and he resided in a mainly inhospitable wasteland filled with volcanoes and ash. However Sensō eventually came to see himself as a being without equal, bent on enslaving and conquering the human race, to control the world itself. Sensō began to conquer land after land, and many habitats of man fell before his wrath. However for once, man united to address the impending danger. Gathering in large armies, they fought Sensō on an open plain but eventhough they possessed great numbers, could not defeat the ancient creature. Sensō devastated the armies of man and continued his conquest, laying siege to and eventually destroying city after city, while futile resistances by mankind were immediately quashed. However mankind put up another desperate fight again in large numbers to somehow try to take Sensō down. A lone warrior managed to catch Sensō's attention with his insults and 'heroics', angering Sensō. The powerful creature chased the man down to a volcanic chasm, but when he reached the top, his own arrogance and carelessness cost him. The ground gave way and Sensō tumbled into the vast chasm of lava below, unable to escape. As the walls caved in and buried Sensō, the life of the lone warrior was also taken by the lava. Even as Sensō struggled, the lava buried him, causing him to solidify. Hence Sensō solidified underground, and his legend slowly disappeared as time wore on. However Sensō was anything but dead, only put in an eternal slumber, waiting to be awakened. Appearance True to his fearsome reputation, Sensō also possessed terrifying features. His body was a dark brown, with crevices oozing a fiery orange colour, making him look like he was made out off rock with a molten interior. He had long horns and blank orange eyes. These traits are assumed to have been because of his incarceration in lava for all those years. Sensō was gigantic, roughly fifty feet tall and the very sight of him would send chills down the bravest man's spine. Personality As he possesses great power, Sensō is very arrogant and prideful. While he boasts about his unmatched wisdom, Sensō is anything but wise, in fact he is irrational and driven by his pure rage. Sensō lives to please himself and nobody else, considering himself to be the greatest being on the planet. Sensō is also very merciless, capable of killing anybody in his way withouth any remorse whatsoever. Sensō's characteristic apathy towards human life stems from the fact that he sees them as mere insects. Being the only creature with chakra at the time had given him a horrible superiority complex, one which enabled intelligent enemies to turn his own raw power easily against him. Abilities Seen as a figure with godly powers, Sensō was worshipped by several groups of ancient human beings, who feared and revered his power. With abilities bordering the supernatural, Sensō was a killing machine who possessed fearsome capabilities for mass destruction. Trivia